A Different Kind Of Dance
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: He didn't know the kind of trouble she could be. She had no idea he was so addictive.


**A/N: This idea has been sitting with me forever. I couldn't get it out of my head! It's been eating away at me since I thought of it! I worked really hard! And I love it! So here it is.**

**Sidenote: This was originally a songfic, but due to a threat of being reported, I took out lyrics and made recent updates. Reposted 2/25/2011.**

**Inspired by the song "Chemicals React" by Aly & AJ.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

**"****A Different Kind Of Dance****"**

He grinned as she stepped out of his green and black muscle car. It was strange and different to see her like that. And to be opening the door for her. She'd always done it for herself. Something new for him to feel and experience.

It was a bit of a pain to see that girl. Beautiful and untouchable. For so many reasons that no one else could understand. Only him. He would know that she controlled what he did that night. It was for her and only her. His mind was forcibly her slave. In a good way, of course.

She watched as his dark eyes met hers for only a moment. Any longer would be great and amazing because she loved him in her own way. More than a friend but less than a friend. At the same time.

He loved her in his own way. Inseparable. Hard to understand. He led her swiftly into her school's dance. It'd be a different kind of night than either of them were quite used to. A very different kind of dance.

Was there something incredible about this? They would both answer yes.

Was it different? Most definitely.

The pale colored dress clung to her frail, fragile frame. He liked it. A lot. She was small and slight and extremely breakable compared to his strong build, but he knew she could pack a punch when needed. This girl was different than the one he was used to.

Her eyes flickered to the door that he held open for her. _He can be sweet_, she thought, innocently enough. _It can just take a bit more effort for him._

The air caught in his throat as the lights hit her pale skin. He was seeing her in a way that was rare. Beautiful and exotic. Strange and new. Different and gorgeous. He struggled to remember how to breathe. It was harder than he thought possible. And it used to come naturally around others. This one was definitely something that could kill him if he didn't focus.

Weird how one night can change how you look at someone.

He was amazing. That was all she could think. His hair was one thing she loved. The dark ebony and raven colorings of it. How straight it was, just naturally. Amazing. Just perfectly amazing. He was all she could think about that night.

She let him lead her, ready for anything that he could throw. To impress someone. A different person. Now she had him. All was right with the world.

He was ready for this dance. No trying, no effort. An air of calm passed through him and that was all he needed to get through the night.

Those eyes. She really loved his eyes. Thousands of shades of a dark, muddy brown. No one else would understand it unless they looked deep. Deep enough to see into his soul.

In one night, she wouldn't be able to get that far. But she could scrape the surface and learn a little more about this new boy she'd seen for the past months, but never got through to. He was always too distracted with the aliens and the other one.

His heart pounded a little harder in his chest as she took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. It was expected though. He knew she'd want it to be special even though she was with him.

That stopped him in his tracks when he heard one thing from her lips. "I really like you."

"We-"

"Let's just get through tonight." She politely fingered the collar of his shirt, trying not to make it seem flirty. "Then we'll sort out the technicalities later."

He took a second to take this in, the words sinking into his mind like a quiet darkness falling over the ending day. "You're right."

With that, she took his hand. She knew he could dance. He was good too. Sweet and nice under that normal act that he usually put up around everyone.

His strong arms wrapped themselves around her fragile waist.

Miraculously, he tried to make it work. He wanted to make her night special.

So unusual for them. The two that never hung out or met after school or relatively spoke.

It amazed him how he'd never seen her this beautiful before. Everyday to him, she was just another friend. Another member of Ben's extended Plumber's team. This had stopped to make him look one more time. His whole perspective had changed now. This girl was someone completely new to him.

She put her arms around his neck. She wasn't tall enough to rest her head on his shoulder despite her wish to be tall enough so that she could. She settled with burying her face in his warm chest that she could feel beneath the tuxedo he was wearing for her.

A few moments with someone can change your life. That was how it was.

His hand fit perfectly in the small of her back. It was nice. Very nice. He could feel how perfectly she would fit against him if he just pulled her a little bit closer…

That was when he looked into her eyes.

She was hoping, wishing, staring into his eyes, counting those colors, the ones she would remember forever and always. She couldn't forget. She'd rather die than forget this. She knew this was the only moment she'd be able to steal with this boy and she never wanted to let it fade from the depths of her mind.

The lights dimmed severely. He saw the shadows fall over her face and he missed seeing the twinkle in her beautiful glittering eyes.

He didn't want it to end. Neither did she. There could've been something there. It could've lasted forever. They just had to try. They just had to think of the possibilities that were open to them in the world.

But they knew it had to end. Or else everything that had been built would be destroyed. The team. The fights. The love. It would all tumble down before them.

He was a con. She was the student. Somehow, somewhere, it could work.

Her eyes burned with dying tears when she realized this could never happen again. The girl was almost glad the lights were dimmed so that he couldn't see the tears that wanted to slide down her porcelain cheeks. Their worlds overlapped, but they were all too different. He was always working and she had her studies…

Amazing what can happen in such short time. It all just fit together like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

There was one night. One night.

After that, it was over.

His heart thudded and she could hear it. "This is nice, Kevin," she sighed, tightening her grip around his neck.

"Too bad," he breathed in her ear, leaning down to whisper the two words in her ear, "that we can't keep it like this forever." She was so fragile. So breakable. He didn't want it to end like that. He didn't want it to end ever. He was ready to say forever.

The time they spend together that night was never forgotten. For either of them.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"I know," she sighed. "I just wish it could last." He brushed the dark hair out of her face. Those brown eyes shone out brighter at him. He liked brown. It was a pretty color. Especially on her.

"This was fun though." He pulled her a bit closer.

"Yeah. It's better than being alone."

He stared at her for a moment and small grin crept across his normally solemn face. "You know Gwen's watching, right?"

"Not like she'd let you go that easily," laughed the girl. "Ben's sick and I wasn't going to come alone. You were the next best thing." Then Julie leaned in closer and whispered, "Actually, you're better than my boyfriend is on a good day."

* * *

**A/N: Makes you read it twice, doesn't it? They'd make such a cute couple! I'm amazed I haven't found any of these in my searches. So I searched it specifically and only got one result. Pretty amazing. Kevlie! R&R!**

**~Sky**


End file.
